News Archive
This page contains any news about the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Please keep it in chronological order with the latest news at the top. 2015''' ' * '''October 30, 2015 - 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3 V Generation ''Available on Steam * '''May 9, 2015 - 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 Sister's Generation Available on Steam * April 23, 2015 - ''Megadimension Neptunia VII releases in Japan!'' * March 15, 2014 - '' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia VS Sega Hard Girls'' game is announced for the PS Vita * '''January 28, 2015 - ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Available on Steam * '''January' 28, 2015 - ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 releases in Europe! * '''January 27, 2015 - 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 releases in North America! 2014 *'August 27, 2014 '-''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1'' releases in Europe! *'August 26, 2014 '-''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1'' releases in North America! *'Jun 6, 2014' - Hyperdimension Neptunia Producing Perfection is released in Europe! *'Jun 3, 2014 '- Hyperdimension Neptunia Producing Perfection is released in North America! *'May' 29, 2014 '- ''Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart is released in Japan. *'''March 26, 2014 - The thirteenth episode (OVA) of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation is released with Vol 7 in Japan. 2013 *'November 11, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory released on the PlayStation Network (PSN) *'October 31 , 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 releases in Japan. *'October 23, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection announced by NISA *'September 27, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 12 aired in Japan. *'September 20, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 11 aired in Japan. *'September 13, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 10 aired in Japan. *'September 6, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 9 aired in Japan. *'August 30, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 8 aired in Japan *'August 23, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 7 aired in Japan *'Augest 20, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory's DLC character came to America on PS3 store *'August 16, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 6 aired in japan *'August 9, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 5 aired in Japan *'August 2, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 4 aired in Japan *'July 26, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 3 aired in Japan *'July 19, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia animation Episode 2 aired in Japan *'July 12, 2013' - ''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' animation Episode 1 aired in Japan *'June 20, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection is out in Japan *'March 21, 2013' - Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory is released in North America! *'March 18, 2013 '- Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory is released in Australia *'March 15, 2013 '- Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory is released in Europe *'March 3, 2013' - The first promo for the Hyperdimension Neptunia animation has been streamed. 2012 *'August 20, 2012'- Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory is released in Japan *'February 28, 2012'- Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 is released in North America *'February 24, 2012'- Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 is released in Europe 2011 *'August 18, 2011'- Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 is released in Japan *'March 31, 2011'- Hyperdimension Neptunia is released in Australia *'March 4, 2011'- Hyperdimension Neptunia is released in Europe *'February 15, 2011'- Hyperdimension Neptunia is released in North America 2010 *'August 19, 2010'- Hyperdimension Neptunia is released in Japan. Category:Browse